1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and particularly relates to a golf club head having a hollow portion to which an elastic body is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-9-2412 discloses a golf club head in which rubber, a rubber-like elastic body or a spring is provided in a hollow portion formed between a face surface and a golf club head back surface. The publication also discloses that the rubber is inserted while being compressed slightly. In addition, the publication discloses that the golf club head includes a head body and a face plate attached to the front surface of the head body.
JP-A-9-215795 discloses that a fibriform shock absorber is disposed in a hollow portion.
JP-A-53-65128 discloses that liquid epoxy resin is introduced into a cavity forming a hollow portion and is hardened.
JP-A-5-293201 discloses that cohesive synthetic resin is applied to a recess portion provided in a face surface, next a face plate is disposed in the recess portion, and then the synthetic resin is thermally hardened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,092 discloses a golf club head in which foaming liquid resin is poured into a hollow portion and foams in the hollow portion so that the hollow portion is filled with foamable plastic.